My Valentine
by MoonlightLilyXIII
Summary: AU Yuri & Flynn first met as newly-appointed FBI agents in service of the government.Frustrated over the corruption within & the forbiddance of their relationship, Yuri quit to join the CSIs. Years later, who knew they would spend Valentine's in hospital?


**A/N:** A fanfic for you guys to devour, then throw up. Do leave comments because if you don't then you'll be responsible for the sadness of another soul in the world. XD

This AU was supposed to be multi-chapters but I threw the idea aside as someone else have already beaten me to it and well, the writer was inspired by the same television series (CSI) as I *Laughs* The fic's pretty short if I do say so myself.

* * *

**My Valentine**

_It has been years since I last saw the silhouette of the person most precious to me..._

_Were it not for the regulations and the abuse of power of the higher-ups, we would not have parted ways to each our own..._

_A later chance in fate brought our individual lives to overlap the paths we have been striding upon..._

_To yearn for the time that passed without the presence of the other..._

_To seek what we've lost in the absence of togetherness..._

_To search for a remedy to treat our lasting loneliness..._

_All we needed, was each other's existence_

"Hang in there," Flynn murmured, anxiety evident in his voice. A groan escaped Yuri's slightly parted lips as he clutched the front of Flynn's shirt which was by then, soaked scarlet with his blood. His tresses fell back elegantly as Flynn lifted his figure off the stained marble tiles. Beads of perspire trickled down Flynn's forehead as he made a hasty exit to the ambulance waiting below. Numerous FBI and CSI agents swiveled past Flynn, dashing up the flight of stairs and sealing the room with tape.

"We have to preserve the crime scene." There was an edge to Judith's tone that noted the firmness of her statement.

"This involves not only you CSIs but us FBIs as well," Sodia snapped, holding back the urge to shove the badge in the Krityan's face.

Placing a finger to her lips, Judith muttered softly, but just audible enough for the FBIs to hear as she commented, "Hmm... It's no wonder Yuri left the FBI agency."

That alone sufficed to spark the fury in Sodia who was about to turn the tables of their altercation into something more brutal and physical. Witcher desperately begged his partner to calm down, to cease their pointless dispute, only to be jostled aside.

"Not only did you lowly-paid CSIs have to involve Sir Flynn, but Lowell? This is all for that no-good troublemaker? You guys are unreliable, having the need to request our helping hand!" Sodia cried seething, "If Sir Flynn is hurt in anyway whatsoever, I'll make sure you all see the end of your career."

"Aww... Flynn's overly-dedicated underling is infuriated on his behalf. Isn't that cute?" Judith pouted playfully, "Karol, do I smell something?"

"Huh? What? All I smell is the wafting aroma of pizza from the shop round the block," Karol replied absent-mindedly without peeling his gaze from the broken pieces of glass strewn over the rug and flooring.

"No. Something very obstinate and nauseating, something we Krityans like to term as 'jealousy', was it?" Judith chirped in a thoughtful tone as she put on a pair of gloves before setting to examine the broken window pane for fingerprints.

Being at a loss of words and having her face drained of colour, Sodia stormed towards the back of the room to inspect other clues and leads they may require in order to apprehend the culprit, who has been on the run for several months now.

* * *

Ambling down the corridors, Flynn stammered an apology as he nearly collided into a petite nurse who was balancing a tray, stacked with bottles of drugs and syringes, in the palm of her hand. Doctors and nurses of different genders swiftly strolled by to attend to their chores at hand.

Arriving at the doorstep of Room 018, Flynn consciously had his knuckles rap the timber a couple of times, careful not to make a ruckus that may perturb other patients. A soft clicking noise was heard as the door opened silently.

A nurse, dressed fully in white, with cherry pink locks, complimented by a pair of emerald green irises, looked up at Flynn before flashing a shy smile, subsequently gesturing for him to enter the private ward. She hastily returned to her task board and the bottles of pills that were lined beside a glass of water on the bedside table.

Peering up from beneath a magazine in his grasp, Yuri grinned at Flynn's entrance, "For a moment there, I thought I may have been hallucinating due to all the concussion I've been experiencing".

"Yuri…" Flynn muttered, his expression softening after a day of hard work. He made his way across the room to Yuri's bedside, gently giving his hand a squeeze.

"Time for your medications, Yuri," the pink-haired nurse spoke up in the midst of their silent gaze.

Muttering a simple 'thanks', Yuri popped the prescriptions into his mouth before gulping down a full glass of water. From the corner of his eye, he noticed his attendant eyeing Flynn with great interest and beamed when the latter gave her an appreciative smile.

"I thought that you were never going to drop by," Yuri sparked conversation as he turned to face Flynn once the nurse was out of the room.

"Yuri, you know how busy I am fighting the case."

"Aww, you're having verbal squabbles for my sake? I'm touched."

A frown tugged at the corners of Flynn's lips as he sighed exasperatedly, fatigue written boldly across his pale face. When he spoke, it sounded feeble, "I've been here almost every day for the past two weeks, and it's just that… you couldn't have noticed."

"Hey, just because I was comatose doesn't mean that I didn't hear you whisper such mellow and sappy words in my consciousness."

Flynn gave him a blank stare before proceeding to stand up and head towards the exit.

"Flynn," Yuri said as he heaved a sigh, "I was just pulling your leg."

The blonde gave him a questioning look before returning to the chair by the bed.

"You seem fine enough, now that you even have the time to be reading such a magazine. Care to enlighten me on what really occurred before and during your abduction?" Flynn inquired as he eyed the 'Playboy' magazine skeptically.

Yuri waved a hand breezily, tossing the reading material onto the sofa in the corner, "The books you sent me were really dull and classical and you were expecting that I'd actually read them? This building itself is insipid, repetitive and you seriously wanted me to be part of that?"

"Fine, then I won't bother next time. Just be grateful that I'm funding your medical bill and expenses throughout the period of your stay here," Flynn shot him a look of warning before giving Yuri's shoulder a playful shove, "It's never too late for me to transfer you to a local hospital, you know."

Yuri gave an exaggerated shudder at Flynn's remark which set them smiling. "Well, my heroic FBI, here's the loot; I had a drink at the pub before heading home."

"You had _what_?"

"Geez, Flynn, it was merely one. Anyway, I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings in that state and after a while, I had a massive headache."

"Because of the alcohol?" Flynn smacked his forehead.

"No. More likely owing to poisoning or drugging. A hand slipped round my throat moments later and I passed out due to what reeked like chloroform." Flynn lowered his hand as he heard that, "What happened after that?"

Yuri continued his recollection, "I woke up to find myself tied to a chair and of course, there was a sickening face hovering to greet me."

Flynn swallowed hard, all of the details that Yuri provides will bring them one step closer to nabbing the sadistic criminal. The first two corpses that they found were so badly mutilated that identifications were barely plausible. Traces were scarce.

"He had flaming red hair with streaks of yellow and black and... an extremely nutty expression," Yuri quipped. Flynn suppressed a chuckle.

"That guy was mad. For the entire 12 hours non-stop, he had fun carving his name all over my body." At this, Flynn's breath hitched. If he had assaulted Yuri sexually, Flynn can guarantee that he would not live for a minute longer once he has been detained. Yuri read the concern and rage that now painted Flynn's expression. Lacing his fingers with Flynn's, he gave him a reassuring smirk before carrying on, "Don't worry. I didn't go down without a fight or a struggle if that's what you're thinking. That cracked sadomasochist took it the wrong way though," Yuri noted wistfully.

"Hey, do you know what day is it?" Yuri suddenly asked.

Snapped out of his inner thoughts, Flynn stuttered, "W-What?"

"It's the 13th… of February," Yuri answered his own query.

Briefly glancing at the clock, Yuri smiled to himself as he waited for the second hand to tick. 5…4…3…2…1…The clock struck 12 midnight.

Flynn who was so absorbed in Yuri's clarifications, took a glimpse at the clock in which Yuri was staring at. A sudden peck on the cheek shattered his absent-minded train of opinions. Heat rose quickly as his face turned bright scarlet. Yuri merely offered his signature lop-sided smirk when Flynn glanced in his direction for an answer.

Closing his eyes, Yuri leaned towards Flynn as he covered the distance between them. The kiss was slightly tentative but warm all the same. How long has it been since the last time they had been this intimate? Half a decade? They weren't certain but what they were confident of was that their relationship had never been affected by time, even by the tiniest, miniscule bit.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Yuri said as he pulled back, "Been years since we last celebrated it, huh?"

"Yeah…" Flynn whispered his reply. Yuri yawned sleepily as Flynn stood to help prop up his friend's pillows. Pulling the sheets over and tucking Yuri in for the night, he planted a tender kiss on Yuri's forehead before muttering 'good night' softly. The latter smiled before finally giving in to the drowsy effects of his medication, peacefully drifting off to slumber land.

A nurse then opened the door as quietly as she could, informing Flynn that it was way past appropriate visiting hours. Before he left, Flynn took one last glimpse at the sleeping figure whose arms were decorated with bandages and a needle connected to drips. First thing in the morning tomorrow, he reminded himself mentally, he would have to make a short visit to the costly chocolate shop they used to visit annually on the 14th of February. *Yuri had always loved the lily shaped ones.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Do leave a review. Criticism, opinions and the likes are welcomed. I'm so irresponsible! I was supposed to be working on a doujinshi and yet here I am, trying my hand at fanfic writing. Forgive me T_T

*Yuri means lily in Japanese but the meaning is completely different if you prefer the Russian one.


End file.
